Letters of the Dead?
by natyslacks
Summary: Song fic to hello by Evanescence Hermione’s unrequited love is unbearable. She cant take it anymore. Please R&R. Thank you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own some merchandise! And I would love to own tom Felton for personal means but I don't ill just have to settle to being a member of his official fan club!

This is a letter to Draco from…. Ill let you find out. it's a song fic to Evanescence. The song is Hello. I advise you to listen to the song when you read. It might help.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco, 

I have to tell you this, open my heart one last time. I know your wondering why but I have to tell someone. 

For years we have know each other's furious glances, the anger ebbing in the air, I knew from the time I saw you. 

Do you remember? That day? 

The day I fell in love?

__

Playground school bell rings again

rain clouds come to play again

I myself slowly embarked on my journey into the wizarding world, my last journey. 

As a young girl I felt empty. 

Years of vacant moments. 

But when I got that letter I felt whole. I knew that this was what was missing. 

I don't know how to explain it; all I can express is that it was like a void was filled. 

My heart felt complete.

As I stepped onto the platform I glanced around nervously. Yes, it's rather ironic that I was nervous, always seeming so confident. I knew I was different from everyone that was there.

Different from you. 

Yet I wanted to be the same.

That's when I saw you, the moment my eyes _graced _your pristine features, held with such dignity. Your stony expression. Your steely eyes. They held such depth, so much hidden feeling. 

I glanced around nervously, hoping not to seem too vacant to my new peers. 

That's when you saw me. 

Inquisitive eyes meet mine and you smiled. 

That smile took my breath away. There was sheer curiosity and stupidity in that one moment.

In that moment, I fell in love.

But then the smile was replaced with a sneer. A cold sneer full of the hatred of my difference. In mind I'm the same as you.

Its my heritage that's different , that's not my fault. I didn't't ask to be born to Muggles.

Love is such a strong word for someone so young, but I knew it was real . I could feel it. 

This love was not wanted. It hurts. It kills.

__

Has no one told you she's not breathing? 

I don't want it!

Everyday I wake up knowing I love you, but yet you don't love me, its unbearable.

It's like torture to my soul. 

I want to scream. 

Release the pent up demons of love!

_ _

Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

I feel like I'm going mad. Shaking, talking to myself. 

Hollow words of reassurance. 

I want to scream. I hate it. I want to be free.

__

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Each glance I held love, only to meet your hate. I covered my feelings. I enclosed them so people would never know. 

It worked. No one ever did.

Until now.

Your blue azure eyes twinkling with mirth. Cobalt depths of feeling. How can they hate me. Show such anger and distain.

My eyes once hazel, now just brown. Plain brown. They showed love. They showed mirth, once they did. But not anymore.

I can't hold myself to care anymore. 

I want to die.

Release my soul. 

End the pain. 

Each day I slip deeper into this void of depression, weeping tears, sprinkled loss of love. 

I can't bear to love you.

I hate it. 

It's a sick and twisted love. 

My feelings grind, competing with my heart. My brain on standby. Battling for a say in my raw turmoil. 

I want to relieve the pain.

I've tried. So many things I've tried. But all have failed. What's the point, why should I bother to care?

__

Don't fix me I'm not broken

Maybe I should try again, try more rational thoughts before I do the last irrational thought of my life. 

I want to curl up and die. 

I want to take away the pain.

Days I find myself remembering.

Do you remember?

All those times of hate? 

__

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

I remember those times. Those times you called me mudblood. Hateful words, they scarred me. Made me the person I am today. They shattered my heart, broken shards spilled on this world.

I ran. 

With my heart pounding, thumping in despair I ran until I collapsed. My legs sore. Aching, bleeding. I curled up to protect myself. I don't know why it hurt so much. 

That's when I knew that my love was impossible. It was just false hope.

Each time you knocked me down I just loved you more.

__

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

I can't take it any more Draco, or would you prefer I called you Malfoy!

You pushed me this far. YOU. I blame you.

__

Hello I'm still here 

Goodbye Draco, my only love. Sprung from my only hate.

I must leave you now for this was my last confession. Death calls me and I must answer. You wont see me again Draco. 

I just want you to know I love you. And I still do no matter what happens.

I must end this life I live, as it is no life. Just memories and me. 

Goodbye Draco. I love you. 

Always.

__

Hermione 

Xx

__

All that's left of yesterday 

The end

Well I would like it if you would R&R, please.

Thank you Nell for well being my beta and fabulous pem. A big pommywommy to you!


End file.
